Мгновение на жизнь
by Olessandra
Summary: Фик написан от первого лица  Харуки . Рассказ о любви, переживании и расставании.


Я стояла и смотрела на все это, не веря своим глазам. Если бы меня спросили еще хотя бы год назад: может ли такое произойти, я ответила бы, что нет, конечно. Но теперь.… Теперь я обводила взглядом то, что когда-то было парком Токио, а сейчас представляло собой лишь выжженный пустырь. Везде торчали обожженные стволы деревьев, пепел витал в воздухе, создавая ощущение, что все как в тумане, бело-серой дымке, будто нереально…. Но, к сожалению, это была именно она. Сильный запах гари, тяжелый воздух, насыщенный мельчайшими частичками пепла, из-за чего пытаешься как можно больше ухватить его ртом и с каким-то шумом выдыхаешь, стараясь поскорее избавиться от его привкуса.

Я почувствовала, как чья-то рука легла мне на плечо и нежно сжала его.

- О чём ты думаешь? – услышала я тихий голос Сейлор Нептун.

- Да так, ни о чём – Я скосила взгляд на неё. Она стояла растрепанная, с несколькими кровоподтёками на её милом личике. Всегда такая ухоженная ей совершенно не шел этот образ, потрепанной боем война.

Я развернулась, ненароком скинув её руку со своего плеча, и стала рассматривать остальных. Слева от меня, Сейлор Меркури перевязывала своим бантом голову Сейлор Марс; чуть поодаль Сейлор Юпитер, зажимая одной рукой рану в боку, второй поддерживала под плечо Сейлор Венеру, у которой, судя по опухшей щиколотке, явно был вывих; Такседо Маск сидел буквально передо мной, оперевшись спиной о то, что когда-то было стволом дерева, и пытался подвязать руку, кисть которой была вывернута под неестественным углом; недалеко от него Сейлор Плутон пыталась привести в чувство лежавшую на земле Сейлор Сатурн. Я невольно вздохнула, жалкое было зрелище. Кто сказал, что сейлор войны не получают травм и увечий? Такое бывает только в сказках, сказках со счастливым концом. Но мы не в ней, а если даже и в ней, то явно не счастливой. Все атаки противников, удары, падения не проходят для нас бесследно.

Нептун взяла мою ладонь в свою и легонько её сжала.

- Всё будет хорошо, да, нас, конечно, потрепали, но мы же выстояли! А это значит, что не всё ещё потеряно – она попыталась ободряюще мне улыбнуться.

- Не говори чушь – я раздраженно отдернула свою руку – Ты сама понимаешь, что не будет. Это была всего лишь одна армия, а у неё таких воинов сотни или тысячи, нам их всех никогда не победить.

- Но… - попыталась возразить она.

- Мы заведомо проиграли, и она это знает, просто хочет, чтоб мы страдали, из последних сил пытались выжить, но все знают исход последней битвы всё равно. Это всего лишь затишье перед бурей, неужели ты этого не чувствуешь? – и я опять отвернулась в другую сторону.

Я заметила краем глаза, как плечи Нептун опустились вниз, голова поникла. Она отвернулась и пошла к Сейлор Плутон. Мне стало жалко её, я чувствовала, что сейчас она плачет, наверное, мне не надо было быть такой грубой с ней, но кто-то же ещё должен здраво рассуждать в этой ситуации. Нельзя строить иллюзий, с ними, мы точно не выиграем, хотя и без них надежды нет, но я не собираюсь сдаваться, живой они меня не возьмут. Я сжала кулак с такой силой, что почувствовала, как ногти, через тонкий материал перчатки, врезали в кожу ладони. Злость переполняла меня. Если бы не она, ничего этого не было бы. Конечно, врагам легко почувствовать, что на Земле больше нет главной её защитницы и атаковать нас. За этот год мы много отразили покушений захватить власть и поработить планету, но сейчас наш враг силён как никогда, и на этот раз нам не выстоять. Как она могла пренебречь своим долгом? Как? Ярость душила меня, я начала судорожно глотать ртом воздух. Как она смогла бросить нас в беде? Это называется принцесса, со своей любовью… Меня тошнит от неё.

Я присела на корточки, уцепившись руками за торчавшие из земли веточки, которые когда-то были кустарником, чтобы не упасть окончательно. Я судорожно хватала ртом воздух. Меня действительно подташнивало, и сильно кружилась голова.

- Уранус, с тобой все в порядке? – услышала я озабоченный голос Плутона рядом со мной – Ты плохо выглядишь.

- Да, всё хорошо, просто – хриплый вздох – Слишком мало кислорода в воздухе.

- Может тебе пойти посидеть, отдохнуть? Ты сражалась больше всех… – в голосе Нептун чувствовались тревожные нотки.

-Я же сказала, со мной всё в порядке, разве не ясно? – я резко встала.

- Спокойно, Уранус, не будем ссориться, нам всем сейчас тяжело – Плутон вздохнула и покосилась на остальных – Я думаю, мы все понимаем, что нам ещё одной такой битвы не выстоять.

Я хмыкнула в знак согласия.

- Я думаю, у нас нет иного выхода, как использовать разрушительную силу Сейлор Сатурн – со вздохом отчаяния произнесла Плутон.

- Но тогда она погибнет! – Нептун прижала руки к лицу в отчаянии.

- Иного выхода нет, иначе… - Плутон оборвала предложение на полуслове – Вы это слышите?

- Не только слышу, но и чувствую – Я встала в боевую стойку – Похоже, скоро тут станет жарко так же, как в аду.

Через мгновение это почувствовали все. Земля под ногами вибрировала и с каждой секундой вибрация становилась всё сильнее и сильнее.

- Что это? – раздался испуганный голос Сейлор Венеры.

- Может, землетрясение? – Такседо Маск попытался подняться, но земля стала дрожать настолько сильно, что удержаться на ногах было совсем непросто, и он обратно плюхнулся на землю.

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Прямо перед нами начал образовываться бугор, который с каждой секундой становился всё больше и больше. Я, Нептун и Плутон невольно стали пятиться от него. Чутьё мне подсказывало, что это не к добру, и это было так. Через секунду он взорвался, забросав всю поляну клочьями грязи и застывшими частичками лавы. Но самое страшное было то, что от него земля стала образовывать пролом, который, незамедлительно двинулся в нашу сторону. Я быстро толкнула Сейлор Нептун в одну сторону, сама успела отпрыгнуть в другую, прежде чем земля разломалась у нас под ногами. Приземлившись, я сразу же обернулась. Слава богу, все целы, хотя, если бы не хорошая реакция Плутона, Сейлор Сатурн могла бы уже лежать на дне этой бездны, ведь она так до сих пор была без сознания.

- Что это? – Нептун поднялась с колен и аккуратно заглянула в пролом.

- Это, дорогая, называется - жди гостей – горько усмехнулась я.

- Думаешь, на этот раз она сама явится? – Сейлор Меркури включила свой портативный компьютер и стала что-то на нем высчитывать.

- А как же – я взглянула вперед, где из бездонного кратера, который образовался после взрыва бугра, повалил едкий красный дым – Скажем спасибо, что не заставила себя долго ждать – я зажала нос рукой – Ну и вонь, ненавижу запах серы.

- Пожила бы ты там с моё, быстро бы привыкла – над поляной разнёсся немного хрипловатый женский голос и раздался злобный смех – Вот мы и повстречались с вами лицом к лицу, сейлор воины.

Все обратили взор на кратер, где красный дым стал более густым и начал принимать очертания фигуры. Наконец сейлор воины увидели своего врага. Это была молодая женщина, с длинными черными волосами, которые отливали красным. Кожа ее была темно-коричневая, с выступающими красными венами. На ней было длинное черное платье, с красным узором виде огня, охватывающего её тело.

- Немаин – невольно вырвалось у меня.

- Я смотрю, вы хорошо выполнили домашнее задание, сейлор воины – оскалилась она в усмешке.

- Что тебе от нас нужно? – крикнула Сейлор Венера.

Немаин повернулась и устремила на нее свой злобный взгляд, красно-оранжевых, как адское пламя, глаз.

- Это ты меня спрашиваешь, Богиня Любви? – она опять усмехнулась. Сверкнула красная вспышка и Немаин оказалась около Сейлор Венеры, паря в воздухе чуть выше неё – Это ты меня спрашиваешь? – Опять повторила она – Да как ты смеешь даже вякнуть на эту тему – Резко взмахнув рукой, Немаин влепила Сейлор Венере пощечину, от чего та, не удержалась за плечо подруги и упала на землю.

- Попридержи руки, пугало, Древо Жизни Юпи… - Но Сейлор Юпитер не успела пустить свою атаку, Немаин сделала легкое движение рукой, от чего девушку сковал красный дым.

- Что за – неожиданно раздался крик Юпитера.

- И так будет с каждым – злобно произнесла Немаин, опять сделав легкое движение рукой, от чего дым испарился, и девушка упала на землю без чувств.

- Что ты с ней сделала – Сейлор Марс было рванула к подруге, но её остановила Сейлор Меркури.

- Не надо, Марс, Юпитер жива, я вижу это по своему компьютеру.

- Да ты не глупа, Богиня Воды, ваша подруга, Богиня Грома, жива, пока что. Это было просто предупреждение, что никто не смеет поднимать руку на королеву подземного царства – Она опять повернулась к Венере, которая оставила свои безуспешные попытки подняться с земли - Отвечаю на твой вопрос. Ты спрашивала, что мне от вас нужно. Так вот, мне нужно – всё! – Это слово эхом разнеслось по всей поляне – Пока вы тут веселились, наслаждались радостной жизнью, солнцем, светом, теплом, любовью окружающих – с каждым словом глаза Немаин наливались всё большей яростью – Пока вы тут развлекались и жили счастливо, я была заперта глубоко под землей, в темноте, где единственный свет был – свет раскаленной лавы, исходивший от ядра земли. Разве это справедливо? Думаю, нет. Вот я и решила, что пора вернуть все на свои места. Пора ими поменяться. Теперь я буду хозяйкой Земли, а вы отправитесь к предкам – Немаин залилась злобным смехом – Так что, думаю, хватит разглагольствовать, пора заканчивать – Опять сверкнула вспышка и Немаин оказалась высоко в небе над поляной – Я думаю, вам понравилась моя предыдущая армия грешных душ, так что, я решила не пачкать свои руки о вас, пусть за меня это сделают мои слуги – И она опять залилась злобным смехом.

Немаин подняла руки к небу и стала что-то нашептывать, после чего из пролома повалил густой черный дым и стал разливаться по поляне.

- Ну, вот и всё – Такседо Маск обреченно сорвал с себя свою маску.

- Должен же быть хоть какой-то шанс – Сейлор Меркури с ожесточением стучала по клавиатуре своего компьютера.

- Шанс был бы, если бы Усаги была с нами – тихо произнесла Марс.

В моём сердце кольнуло. Это имя… О боже, зачем она вспоминает об этом сейчас, почему нельзя просто промолчать, лучше б ее вырубили, чем она бы вела эти толки. Больно. Я приложила ладонь к сердцу, опять закружилась голова, нет, нет, нельзя думать об этом. Сейлор Марс продолжала:

– Она обладала силой очищения, она бы быстро разобралась …

- Заткнись – яростно крикнула я.

Все обернулись и уставились на меня с непониманием.

- К черту эти речи, что они сейчас решают? Ничего – Я повернулась к ним – Вы воины или трусихи? – Я откровенно выплевывала эти слова в их лица – Её нет, она бросила нас, она улетела отсюда, не подумав о своём долге. Какая она после этого принцесса? Пора забыть об этом и лучше подумать, как нам быть сейчас – в ярости я размахнулась и ударила кулаком по остатку ствола дерева, от чего он треснул и развалился на куски. Черт, а больно всё же.

- Уран – Нептун смотрела на меня грустными глазами.

- А что Уран, да Уран? Как вы собрались сражаться с врагом? Своими речами? – Ярость и боль полностью захлестнули меня – Как? Или решили сдаться уже без боя? Сейлор Сатурн не приходит в себя, и последний наш план рассыпался в прах, так что же вы намерены теперь делать? Лично я этого так не оставлю – Я резко развернулась в обратную сторону и подняла глаза на Немаин.

- Хей, королева подземного царства, или как там тебя – Я резко ударила ногой по неожиданно показавшемуся из расщелины её воину. Они уже начинают наступать, времени мало. Пока ещё есть шанс – Ты струсила, да? – Я кричала на всю поляну, так что голос стал срываться – Спряталась там наверху. Если мы такие слабые, чего же ты боишься сразиться с нами. Предлагаю честный бой, один на один. Или ты всё же струсила?

- Уранус, что ты делаешь? У тебя нет шансов – Нептун в отчаянии упала на колени.

- Я, во всяком случае, пытаюсь хоть что-то сделать. Лучше умереть в бою с ней, чем сдохнуть под толпой её никчемных воинов – Я пустила свою атаку в пролом, отложив появление её армии душ еще на несколько минут – Ну так что? – крикнула я ей.

- А ты храбрая, Богиня Ветров, даже очень. Я наслышана о твоей мощи, так что я принимаю твой вызов – В её глазах полыхнуло пламя – Готовься к смерти.

И не дожидаясь пока я отвечу, она метнула в меня огненный шар. Реакции мне не занимать, поэтому я быстро отскочила в сторону. На том месте, где я стояла пару секунд назад, образовалась неглубокая воронка. Да, если попасть под такой удар маловероятно, что выберешься живой. Немаин усмехнулась и спустилась чуть ниже.

- Богиня Ветров, ты оправдываешь свое имя. Я почти что восхищена.

- Благодарю – съехидничала я – Тогда тебе должно понравиться и это – произнесла я и пустила в неё атаку.

Немаин испарилась прямо перед ней и неожиданно появилась сзади меня.

- Уран, сзади – предупредительно крикнула Нептун.

- Я знаю – выкрикнула я, быстро отпрыгивая за остатки дерева, уворачиваясь от атаки Немаин.

Она, тем временем развернулась лицом к Сейлор Нептун.

- Тебе нечем заняться, Богиня Океанов? Я могу тебя немного развеселить – она приготовилась пустить атаку в неё, но я не могла упустить такого момента, пустив свою прямо в спину Немаин. Шар ударил точно в цель, но разлетелся на мелкие кусочки, заставив Немаин лишь слегка покачнуться в воздухе. Она резко развернулась на меня.

- И это всё на что ты способна? – Немаин залилась диким смехом, но в глазах полыхали искры ярости – Ваши атаки для меня ничто – и она демонстративно кинула в меня огромный огненный шар, от которого я еле успела увернуться.

- Но чтоб твои подружки не скучали, пока я буду убивать тебя, я всё же напущу на них свою армию.

- Немаин, мы так не договаривались! – закричала я.

- Ну и что? – она сделала невинное лицо – Зато так мне веселее – она взмахнула рукой и из расщелины стали вылезать её демоны – души грешников.

- Девочки, соберите все свои силы! Отступать некуда – Крикнула Сейлор Плутон и пустила атаку первой. Все последовали её примеру.

А я тем временем судорожно уворачивалась от новых и новых атак Немаин, которые летели как пули из автомата. Господи, она устать то может? Я судорожно обдумывала план действий. Если моя атака на нее не действует, что же мне остается? Я перепрыгнула через неглубокую воронку и в кувырке перелетела за камень. Тут можно слегка отдышаться. В голове мелькнула мысль. «Пожалуй, стоит попробовать» - решила я и встала из-за камня.

-Немаин, говоришь мои атаки для тебя ничто? – я усмехнулась – Тогда, как тебе понравится это – резким движением я вытащила из-за спины свой талисман – Меч Урана, который предварительно материализовала в своей руке.

- Что это – на секунду она заколебалась.

- Это - сюрприз для тебя – я полоснула ножом по воздуху и пустила свою атаку полукругом. Немаин никак не могла ожидать этого, от чего не успела среагировать, и оранжевый полукруг обвился вокруг ее руки и резко сжался.

- Ауч – она вскрикнула и направила струю огня на свою руку, разрушив круг. Я издалека заметила черную полосу вокруг её запястья. Ага, значит, надежда еще есть, надо только суметь её реализовать. Немаин подняла на меня глаза полные ярости и злобы.

- За это ты будешь умирать долго и мучительно – она пустила в меня струю огня, я резко присела, спрятавшись опять за камень.

В этот момент слева раздался взрыв. Я увидела, как Марс и Меркури отлетали в одну сторону, Нептун в другую, а Плутон просто упала и откатилась в сторону. Да, вот какие бывают последствия неудачной атаки. Плутон и Нептун пытались соединить сво, но в этот момент объединенные атаки Марса и Меркури случайно угодили в их, а так как наши атаки нельзя соединять с их, то это приводит вот к такому взрыву. Я невольно скосила взгляд чуть левее и увидела как Венера, сидя на земле, пыталась отбиться от двух демонов. Надо бы помочь, пока Такседо Маск защищает лежавшую без чувств Сейлор Сатурн. Вдруг, какое-то чутье заставило меня резко встать и вновь посмотреть в прежнем направлении. «О боже» - я кинулась по направлению к Сейлор Нептун. Хоть бы успеть! Она поднималась с земли спиной к тому место, где произошел взрыв, и не могла заметить, как Немаин появилась сзади нее и готовилась кинуть ей в спину огненный шар.

- Нептуууууун – что есть мочи заорала я на весь парк, так что все девушки и Такседо Маск повернулись в мою сторону. Этот крик заставил замешкаться Немаин на пару секунд, а потом со злобной усмешкой выпустить свою атаку. Но мне хватило и этого времени, я подбежала и успела толкнуть Мичиру в сторону, после чего меня отбросило на пару метров.

«Черт, как больно» - я приподнялась на локтях и увидела, что шар угодил мне в ногу, от чего кожа на ней обгорела, покрылась жуткими волдырями, а в некоторых местах виднелась что-то напоминавшее кровавый паштет. Я подняла взгляд чуть выше и увидела над собой Немаин.

- Ну как, богиня ветров, тебе больно? – в глазах горело торжество – Я знала, что ты не дашь погибнуть Богине Океана.

- Высокая Волна! – Нептун пустила свою атаку в Немаин, но она с легкостью увернулась.

- Адское пламя! – Немаин в ответ пустила струю огня.

Сейлор Нептун успела отпрыгнуть, лишь слегка опалив волосы.

- Всем оставаться на месте или … - Немаин перевела взгляд на меня – Богиня Ветра не проживет и минуты.

Девушки и Такседо Маск застыли, Нептун упала на колени, по её щекам текли слёзы. Даже души грешников остановились, там где находились, не смея ослушаться приказа госпожи.

- Прошу - запинаясь прошептала Нептун – Не трогай её.

Немаин коварно улыбнулась и пустила в меня струю огня. Я попыталась увернуться, но нога ужасно болела, поэтому полностью перекатиться мне не удалось и огонь задел мою руку. Перчатка стала плавиться, я быстрым движением сорвала её.

- Умоляй меня даровать тебе жизнь и твоим друзьям – торжественно произнесла Немаин – И тогда, я пощажу вас. Твои способности поразили меня, Богиня Ветров, мне будет жаль убивать такого война.

- Не дождешься, лучше умереть, чем служить тебе – И я плюнула ей в лицо.

Немаин рукой протерла щеку, куда я попала и посмотрела на меня глазами полными ярости.

- Тогда умри – Она приготовилась пустить атаку.

- Нееееет! – Нептун и все девочки завизжали хором.

А я уже видела, как в её руке формируется большой огненный шар. «Ну вот, похоже это конец» - подумала я. Странно, но страха я не испытывала, скорее какую-то смертельную усталость. Мне казалось, что шар слишком медленно формируется. «Ну же, давай» - ожидание было невыносимо. Ожидание смерти, понимая, что ты даже не можешь уйти сама. Немаин подняла руку с шаром над головой. «Вот и всё, это конец» - только успела подумать я, как вдруг луч белого света пронзил шар, от чего он вылетел из её руки и отлетел в сторону, ударившись о землю и образовав кратер.

- Кто это? – Немаин в ярости и испуге обернулась назад, как и все.

Чуть поодаль стояли 4 фигуры. В сердце кольнуло. Золотые оданго, развивающиеся на ветру, белое платье, взгляд синих глаз как небо, да, не узнать было невозможно, это была она.

- Усаги! Ты вернулась! – радостно вскрикнули все девочки. И только Такседо Маск и я промолчали.

Немаин застыла в оцепенении. По её выражению лица можно сразу было понять, что такого поворота событий она не ожидала, как и все мы. Все девочки, кто как мог, кинулись к своей принцессе и подруге. По щекам у них катились слёзы, но они улыбались.

«Вот дуры» - невольно подумала я, чуть приподнявшись на локтях – «Не нашли другого времени».

Серенити любезно обнимала и улыбалась своим подругам, но взгляд был её прикован всего в одну точку, и я сразу поняла в какую. Она смотрела на меня. Также я не упустила и того, что Сейлор Воин тоже проследил за её взглядом и заметно напрягся, от чего я не смогла сдержать ехидную ухмылку.

- Что Сейя – неожиданно для себя и других выкрикнула я – Я тоже рада тебя видеть, небось, соскучился по конкуренции.

Даже издали я заметила, как на её лицо налегла тень раздражения.

- Тебе бы стоило помолчать, мы же твою задницу прилетели спасать – разозлившись, больше чем Воин, выкрикнула Целитель.

- А вас никто и не просил, больно вы нам тут сдались, пришельцы – неожиданно заступился за меня Такседо Маск. Сразу видно, что обида в его сердце так и не прошла.

- Прекратите – тихо, но отчетливо на всю поляну произнесла Серените – Я прилетела исполнять свой долг и защищать своих любимых и эту планету.

По всей поляне пронесся истерический хохот Немаин, которая, уже успела отправиться от шока.

- Не поздно ли, Принцесса Луны, вы решили заглянуть сюда? Я лично думаю, что вы слишком долго укладывали чемоданы.

- О чем ты? – Серенити заметно напряглась.

- Я о том – Немаин вдруг оказалась позади меня и, по взмаху её руки я резко оказалась на ногах. Моя правая нога, сразу же сильно заныла, но после я почувствовала, как что-то сдавило мою шею. Я стала нервно пытаться глотнуть воздуха. Но огненное кольцо лишь сильнее стало сжиматься на ней – что ты теперь не в состоянии что либо сделать - закончила фразу она и дико расхохоталась.

- Отпусти Сейлор Уран – Серенити сделала несколько шагов вперёд, на её лице читался неподдельный испуг.

- А она красива – Немаин провела ладонью по моей щеке – не правда ли, Принцесса? Какая драма, какая драма, прилететь, чтобы застать смерть своего любимого воина – Она опять расхохоталась.

- Этого не будет – Серенити материализовала в руке Серебряный Кристалл и заставила его засиять, от чего все демоны Немаин сразу рассыпались в прах.

К своему жуткому удивлению, я обнаружила, что удавка не исчезла, и даже не ослабилась, я понимала, что ещё чуть-чуть и потеряю сознание. Немаин опять расхохоталась.

-Ты так и не поняла, Серенити, что все в нашей жизни накладывает отпечаток. Знаешь, почему ты мне не причинила вреда?

В ответ она лишь покачала головой, опустив серебряный кристалл.

- Да потому что, не все воины поддерживают тебя, и твоя сила от этого значительно уменьшилась. Видно, ты все же ещё слишком маленькая, чтобы это понять.

В этот момент я поняла, что она имела ввиду. Мысль, как молния, сверкнула у меня в голове.

-Немаин – из последних сил прохрипела я еле слышно.

- Что? Ты хочешь что-то сказать на последок мне и своим друзьям? – Она, с довольной улыбкой подошла ко мне почти вплотную – Говори, я слушаю, все имеют право на последнее слово.

- Немаин - опять прохрипела я – Отправляйся в ад – с этими словами, я со всей силы, что еще оставалась у меня воткнула ей в живот Меч Урана, который материализовала в руке. Да, в этом плюс талисмана, несмотря на то, где бы он ни находился, я всегда могу его призвать к себе.

Раздался её жуткий крик и с ним, моя удавка исчезла, и я рухнула на землю.

Немаин, отошла от меня на несколько шагов, согнувшись, она достала из своего живота меч. Из раны тут же стал просачиваться красный дым вперемежку с кровью.

- Этого не может быть – яростно шептала она, сгибаясь от боли.

А я лежала на земле и судорожно глотала воздух. Серенити бросилась ко мне с криком – Сейлор Войны, добейте её.

Сейлор Войны, которые стояли до этого, оцепенев от шока, сразу же оживились и стали создавать свои атаки. А дальше, все случилось как в кошмарном сне. Я видела приближающуюся ко мне Серенити, у которой на лице читался испуг, облегчение, она улыбалась, и вдруг сзади нее материализовалась Немаин, схватив её за плечи, она резко её развернула и с криком – «Ты умрешь со мной» – перенеслась с Серенити прямо на то место, где она стояла до этого, и куда девочки направили свои атаки. Произошла яркая вспышка и все в ужасе увидели, как упала на землю мертвая Немаин, тело которой превратилось просто в старый скелет, с иссохшейся кожей и как за ней на спину упала Серенити.

Дальше мне помнится всё очень смутно. Крик отчаяния Сейлор Война, которая быстрее всех сообразила, что произошло. Она кинулась к своей любимой. За ней промчались ещё две размытые фигуры, я напрягла зрение, все также судорожно вдыхая воздух, да, это были Целитель и Творец, все остальные застыли в шоке. Помню крики Война на всю поляну, которая просила свою подругу исцелить Серенити, но та лишь покачала головой, как Воин прижалась к груди возлюбленной, рыдая на всю поляну. Помню Венеру, которая упала на колени и стала рыдать, Меркури, которая обняла Марс, пытаясь успокоить её, хотя у самой текли слёзы, Плутон, которая откинула в сторону свой посох и смотрела на эту картину застывшими глазами, и Нептун, которая, как будто всё ещё не верила во всё происходящие. Я услышала какой-то шум сзади меня, обернувшись, поняла, что это Юпитер пришла в себя и не может понять, что происходит. Рядом с ней сел Такседо Маск, как будто, его не интересовало все происходящее вокруг, но по его красным глазам я поняла, что он еле сдерживает слёзы. Я опять посмотрела в сторону Серенити. Её голова была запрокинута чуть назад, я увидела, как что-то блеснуло, и заметила слезинку, стекавшую с её лица. После чего глаза её снова заблестели, но на этот раз не жизнью, а смертельным спокойствием. И я поняла, что это конец. Да, сейлор воины обладают волшебными способностями, но всё же мы такие же обычные люди и при смерти не растворяемся, не разлетаемся бабочками или блестящей пылью, а так и остаемся, как и были. Странно, но в тот момент, я не чувствовала ничего. Ни боли, ни отчаяния, ни пустоты. Я просто полулежала и наблюдала за всем этим. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что кто-то выключил звук, и вокруг наступила мертвая тишина, под стать ситуации, но через секунду это ощущение испарилось. Я поняла, что не могу тут оставаться, так как у меня смертельно болит голова. А эти рыдания только ухудшают самочувствие. Я села и сорвала с груди бант, после чего перемотала им свою повреждённую ногу, не без труда встала. Не знаю почему, но все стали смотреть на меня и в их глазах читалось ожидание. Я ещё раз обвела их взглядом, чуть задержав его на мёртвой Усаги и, молча развернувшись, с трудом поковыляла оттуда. Краем глаза я заметила удивление на их лицах, но на тот момент меня это не интересовало. А чего они ожидали, что я брошусь со слезами на глазах умолять мертвое тело ожить? Это глупо и бессмысленно. Нет, я устала, я просто хочу тишины и спокойствия, лечь и не просыпаться.

Однако я всё же проснулась. Голова болела, как будто я всю ночь провела в ночном клубе, пила всё подряд и только час назад вернулась домой. Я повернулась на бок, и мою ногу тут же пронзила боль. Чертова Немаин. Я открыла глаза, было полшестого вечера. Я тут же резко села. Я так долго никогда ещё не спала. И только после того как я встала и обнаружила, что всё ещё одета в форму сейлор воина, до меня стало доходить, что же вчера произошло. Битва, Немаин, Звёздные Воины, Усаги… Я тяжело плюхнулась на пол, рядом с кроватью. Так это не было ночным кошмаром, а я уж было понадеялась. У меня защипало в глазах. Чёрт, я самый сильный воин, я никогда не плачу! Тем более из-за какой-то сопливой девчонки. Да, да, она сопливая девчонка и не более того. Если бы не её нюни, потакание разным капризам, ничего бы этого не было. Тут я заметила свой бант, который всё еще был обёрнут вокруг моей ноги, я его резко сдернула и моему взору открылась неприятная картина: нога была вся в засохшей грязи и крови, кое-где висела почерневшая кожа, и открытые раны не выглядели ободряющими. Надо обработать подумала я и встала. А заодно переодеться и принять душ. Я достала из шкафа чистую белую рубашку и свободные шорты, посмотрела в зеркало, усмехнулась своему «шикарному» виду и что-то насвистывая, вышла из комнаты. Только теперь я услышала голоса, раздававшиеся из гостиной. Я, не долго думая, направилась туда и, подойдя к двери, прислушалась. Я сразу узнала голос Мичиру, Сецуны и Рей. Так как я не имею привычки подслушивать разговоры, я толкнула дверь и вошла. Все тут же замолчали и посмотрели на меня.

- Привет – достаточно бодрым голосом откликнулась я.

- Здравствуй, Харука – Сецуна поставила чашку чая на стол – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Вполне – коротко ответила я.

- О боже, Харука, твоя нога. Это ужасно! Я сейчас принесу бинт, спирт, йод и мы все обработаем – Мичиру уже успела вскочить с дивана, когда я остановила ее жестом руки.

- Не надо, не беспокойся, я сейчас схожу в душ, а потом сама всё обработаю. Ничего страшного.

- Если ты так хочешь – Мичиру неуверенно опустилась обратно на диван.

В комнате наступило неловкое молчание.

- Если я вам мешаю что-то обсуждать, то я могу выйти – я развернулась.

- Нет – быстро выкрикнула Рей – Просто, ты ещё наверное не знаешь, но… Усаги, она – Рей всхлипнула – Она… Она…

- Умерла – абсолютно спокойным голосом закончила предложение я.

Мичиру и Сецуна уставились на меня, а Рей стала вытирать слезы руками.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросила Мичиру.

- Привееет- съехидничала я – Ты что, забыла, что я вчера тоже была на поле боя – я сделала вид что задумалась – Ах да и как бы даже сражалась, и вроде бы получила ранение. Ты же не думаешь, что я ничего не видела.

- Харука, успокойся. Мичиру не это имела в виду – Сецуна заступилась за Мичиру, которая одновременно побледнела и покраснела, от чего стала выглядеть очень забавно – Просто, может ты думала, что Усаги выжила.

- После такого удара это было исключено.

- Харука – Мичиру на меня смотрела удивлённым взглядом – Как тебе не стыдно, умерла наша принцесса, а ты так спокойно об этом говоришь. Что с тобой стало? Неужели, тебе не жалко? Вы же когда-то хорошо общались, дружили…

- Мне не жалко – резко выкрикнула я. В этот миг меня захлестнула ярость – Я считаю, она получила по заслугам.

Тут даже Рей перестала плакать, и посмотрела на меня.

- Что ты сказала? – еле выдавила она из себя.

- То, что слышала.

Она резко встала.

- Как же горько Усаги в тебе ошибалась. Всегда защищала от нападок Макото или кого- либо, а ты… В общем, я приходила, чтобы сказать девочкам, что завтра похороны и что бы они приходили. Но, пожалуй, будет лучше, чтобы тебя там не было.

- Я и не собиралась. Счастливо оставаться. Повеселитесь на славу – я резко развернулась, вышла из комнаты и хлопнула дверью так, что услышала, как в гостиной зазвенели бокалы, которые стояли в шкафу у стенки.

Я стояла под ледяным душем и ощущала каждой клеточкой уколы холода по всему телу. Будто миллионы маленьких иголочек всаживают тебе под кожу и достают, опять всаживают и достают и так до бесконечности. Это было не сильно приятное ощущение, но именно это мне сейчас и надо было – заглушить боль, душевную боль. Я закрыла глаза и мигом упала в воспоминания.

* * *

><p>Не помню, почему в тот день я была одна, и куда ушла Мичиру, наверное, опять в свой мир, куда мне никогда не было дороги. Она часто впадает в прострацию, когда рисует или играет на скрипки и не замечает мира вокруг, а только то, что происходит у неё в голове. Я не виню её за это, вполне возможно, именно за это она мне и нравится. В ней всегда присутствует эта таинственность. Я сидела на подоконнике и смотрела, как начинает рождаться закат. И вдруг мне стало совершенно одиноко. Не могу понять почему, но такое ощущение, что из души мигом достали все чувства и воспоминания, и в ней царила лишь пустота, одиночество и горечь. Я резко вскочила и побежала в гараж. Мне надо срочно отыскать Мичиру. В голове у меня вертелось лишь одно место – побережье океана. Я села на мотоцикл и рванула с места. Когда я добралась к побережью, закат был уже в самом разгаре. Золотые лучи окрашивали листву в оранжевый свет, и передавали свой блеск волнам. Я бросила мотоцикл у близ растущего дерева и отправилась вдоль пляжа. Мичиру должна быть где-то здесь, я уверена в этом, я просто чувствовала. Я сняла кроссовки и шла по песчаному берегу босиком, наслаждаясь его приятной мягкостью, теплотой и прохладой одновременно. Я смотрела на волны и любовалась их золотыми бликами, хоть внутри меня чувство беспокойства так и не пропадало. И тут я заметила что-то странное в воде. Я резко остановилась и стала вглядываться в воду. Золотые блики. Да нет, вроде нормально, это от заката… или нет. И в этот момент я поняла, что кто-то в воде есть, и этот кто-то с золотыми по цвету волосами. В тот же момент я облегченно вздохнула, ну слава богу, это не Мичи, но я должна спасти эту девушку. И я тут же кинула в одну сторону кроссовки, в другую швырнула куртку и бросилась в воду. В этот момент я почувствовала, как будто миллионы иголок впились мне в тело, настолько обжигающе ледяной была вода. Плыть при такой температуре воды и таких огромных волнах было бы тяжко, да и вообще это не моя стихия, хорошо, что мы находились в мелководной части, где мне с моим ростом можно было метров сто легко пройтись вглубь океана. Я как могла быстро продвигалась к девушке, борясь с неимоверно бушующими волнами. «Она что не в себе» - подумала я, кто же лезет в воду вечером, когда такое творится. Я услышала, как она закашлялась, явно нахлебавшись воды. Надо торопиться, и вот когда до нее оставалось метра три, не больше, я окликнула её. Она не замечала меня и дальше прыгала по волнам, периодически захлёбываясь. Она явно с трудом доставала до дна, тогда как мне было всего лишь по грудь. Я продвинулась ещё и вцепилась рукой ей в плечо.<p>

- Эй, ты что делаешь, тебе жить надоело? – что есть мочи закричала я, стараясь перекричать шум волн.

Она развернулась ко мне. И тут я от неожиданности даже отшатнулась на миг. Это была Усаги, и в тоже время не она. Под глазами залегли темные круги, а они сами были без её обычной искорки, тусклый и безжизненный взгляд.

- Оданго - вырвалось у меня.

А она улыбнулась какой-то кривой улыбкой и произнесла что-то нечленораздельное. Тут я осознала, что Усаги была пьяна. Странно, я не думала, что она даже хоть раз пробовала алкоголь. Она опять улыбнулась своей пьяной улыбкой и продолжила своё занятие. Я стояла и не могла пошевелиться. Я чувствовала, как уже окоченела, и у меня начинали стучать зубы, но я просто не могла заставить себя сдвинуться с места. «Что, что происходит с ней? Почему она тут одна, в таком состоянии, где этот чёртов Мамору, как он мог её отпустить в таком состоянии?» - в моей голове вертелось уйма мыслей, но я никак не могла поймать хоть одну, чтобы как следует обдумать ситуацию. Тут Усаги, попытавшись перепрыгнуть ещё одну волну, опять захлебнулась и ушла под воду. Вот чёрт! Я быстро нырнула за ней, подхватила и потащила на берег.

Я всё ощущала, как будто это происходило во сне. Странно, но я никогда не могла представить, что всё будет именно так. Если бы мне это сказали, я бы усмехнулась со словами что это полный бред, скорее я могла представить картину, где меня Усаги тащит в неадекватном состоянии к берегу, но никак не наоборот. Вытащив её на берег, я перевернула Усаги на живот и положила к себе на колено, чтобы она выплюнула всю воду, которой успела нахлебаться. Меня не удивляло то, что она была в своей обычной одежде, даже в туфлях, просто, на тот момент я уже не была способна удивляться. И хотя на улице было достаточно тепло, хоть уже почти зашло солнце, я продолжала дрожать, хотя не уверена, от холода ли, или от напряжения и испуга, которые я испытала, обнаружив Оданго в воде. Я дотянулась до куртки, и укутала в неё Усаги, которой явно было гораздо хуже чем мне: лицо её было непонятного цвета, то ли зелёное, от тошноты, которую она явно испытывала, то ли синеватое от холода. Я аккуратно уложила её голову к себе на колени и стала всматриваться в лицо. Она лежала с закрытыми глазами, как будто уснула. Что же с тобой произошло, солнце? Почему ты там оказалась? В этот момент я поняла: даже самые сильные люди нуждаются в нашей помощи. Кто такая Усаги? Всегда весёлая, беззаботная девчушка, всегда готовая прийти на помощь, развеселить, найти нужные слова, утешить, одарить тебя своим теплом и просто быть рядом в нужную минуту. Но… Я только сейчас заметила это но. Ведь я всегда воспринимала это как должное, думая, что у неё нет никаких забот, раз она так себя ведёт, но только сейчас меня посетила мысль: а что если Усаги их просто не показывает. Конечно же, она настолько поглощена помощью всем, что просто не хочет акцентировать на себе внимание, а мы ко всему этому привыкли, и вот он результат. Вытаскивая всех из ямы проблем, она сама увязла в ней по уши.

В этот момент, солнце, которое уже почти ушло за горизонт, пустила свои последние лучи, окрасив песочный берег в золото. От этих теплых лучей, волосы Усаги как будто засветились. Я улыбнулась. Всё же, какая она красивая, даже сейчас, несмотря ни на что. Я провела кончиком пальца по её щеке, очертив изгиб лица и подбородок. Её ресницы задрожали, и она медленно открыла глаза. Я увидела совершенно другой взгляд, не тот, что был минут 20 назад. Он как всегда был приветливый и излучал тепло.

- Спасибо – тихо прошептала она.

- Не за что, Оданго – я улыбнулась ей.

Мне очень хотелось узнать, почему всё так случилось, но, я понимала, что сейчас не время, поэтому, не зная, что сказать, я посмотрела на океан и ляпнула то, что первое пришло в голову.

- Хорошо, что это не сироп. Не люблю сладкое.

Усаги захохотала.

- Харука – всё еще смеясь, она приподнялась и села рядом со мной – Лучше посмотри на небо.

Я подняла взгляд и увидела, что небо уже потемнело и на нём стали появляться первые звёзды.

- Как красиво – на одном вздохе прошептала я.

Усаги улыбнулась.

- Такое ощущение, ты никогда раньше не смотрела на звёзды – она повернулась ко мне.

- Ты не поверишь – я тоже развернула лицо и мой взгляд встретился с её. Я тут же потеряла нить разговора. Я смотрела в её выразительные глаза, глубокие и манящие, такие близкие и такие далёкие. Я увидела, что она чуть-чуть их прикрыла и приблизилась. Дальше я сделала то, чего не ожидала от самой себя. Я опять уставилась в небо.

-Да, не поверю – повторила мою фразу Усаги и стала смотреть на горизонт.

Мы так и просидели, не произнеся ни слова, пока совсем не стемнело и не похолодало. После этого я отвезла её на мотоцикле домой, она поблагодарила и кивнула на прощанье. Но то чувство неловкости и недосказанности так и осталось висеть в воздухе. Я ещё долго гоняла на мотоцикле по городу, пытаясь разобраться, что же это было, что всё это могло значить, и самое главное: почему я так поступила? А я ведь так хотела опять почувствовать её дыхание, на своём лице…

* * *

><p>Тут я открыла глаза и очнулась от воспоминаний. Это холодный душ вызвал те забытые секунды и эмоции. Я прислонилась лбом к мокрой стенке. Волна боли и отчаяния захлестнула меня. Боже, боже, боже! Я стала бить кулаком по кафельной плитке, всё сильнее и сильнее, мне так хотелось заглушить всё нарастающую боль внутри, но я никак не могла. Её больше нет, нет, нет. Я последний раз со всей силы ударила по плитке и услышала хруст. Только теперь я обратила внимание, что по полу душа стекает струйка крови. Я перевела взгляд на руку. На стене красовалась разломанная плитка, куски которой отвалились и упали на пол, а мелкие осколки впились мне в кулак, между костяшками пальцев. Вот чёрт, Мичи это не одобрит.<p>

Я выключила воду, обернулась полотенцем и вышла из душа. Только теперь я почувствовала сильную боль в руке. Я стала рыться в косметички Мичиру и через пару секунд нашла, то, что искала: щипчики. Облокотившись о дверь, я стала аккуратно извлекать осколки из своей руки. Мне сразу вспомнился момент, когда я с такой же аккуратностью насаживала бусинки на леску, чтобы починить бусы Усаги… Вот чёрт! Как меня бесит всё это! Я швырнула щипчики в раковину, они с резким звуком ударились о её край и упали на пол. Я вздохнула, подошла, подняла их и положила на место. Так, надо успокоиться. Я протёрла запотевшее зеркало над раковиной и увидела своё отражение: грустные глаза, усталый вид, бледная кожа и губы чуть дрожат. Вот до чего она меня довела… Я закрыла глаза, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, после чего чуть свела брови, сделала недовольное выражение лица и лёгкую ухмылку. Открыв глаза, я опять посмотрелась в зеркало. Вот, так лучше, хоть не заметно ничего. Я скинула полотенце, надела рубашку и шорты, и, выйдя из ванны, направилась на кухню, обработать рану на ноге и руке.

Когда я уже обработала руку и заклеила ранки пластырем, дверь кухни тихонько открылась и вошла Мичиру.

- Харука – укоризненно произнесла она – Зачем же ты так грубо… И что у тебя с рукой?

- Ударилась в ванне – сухо ответила я – Да и что я такого сказала? – меня возмутил её вопрос, я резко подняла раненую ногу и закинула её на стол.

- Харука, мы же тут едим!

- Тебе что важнее, моя нога или чистота стола? – я стала обрабатывать ногу спиртом, чуть прищурив один глаз, так как щипало ужасно, как будто кто-то пытался разорвать мои раны ещё сильнее.

- Прости – тихо сказала Мичиру, подошла, быстрым движением руки забрала у меня вату и спирт из рук, и продолжила моё занятие, слегка дуя на раны, чтобы уменьшить боль.

Меня кольнула совесть. Она так добра ко мне, так меня любит, терпит все мои перепады настроения, а я, чем я плачу ей за это? Я стала разглядывать её, пока она, склонив голову, продолжала обрабатывать мне ногу. Длинные, черные ресница, красивые глаза, лёгкий румянец, шикарные волосы, ниспадающие на плечи, прямой нос. Да, она всегда была красавицей, настоящей русалкой, способной завлечь кого угодно в омут чувств, даже меня. Когда-то и я в неё влюбилась, да так сильно, что не могла представить свою жизнь без неё. А сейчас? Сейчас… Сейчас меня раздражало почти всё в ней: её пунктуальность, педантичность, чересчур правильные манеры, её сдержанность. В общем, все то, за что я её раньше любила и ценила. Но ведь это не вина Мичи, а моя, она же просто ничего не знает. Мне стало безумно жалко её, да так жалко, что на глазах выступили слёзы. О нет, опять! В этот момент Мичиру как раз обрабатывала самую большую ссадину на ноге, и переборщила со спиртом, вылив слишком много. Я воспользовалась моментом, зажмурив глаза и отвернув голову в сторону.

- Прости, очень больно? – она озабоченно посмотрела на меня и стала сильнее дуть на рану.

- Ну, так, немножко – солгала я. На самом деле, я давно привыкла к боли, и от такой у меня бы не дёрнулся и мускул, но я не хотела, что бы Мичи видела, как я стараюсь перебороть слёзы.

- Я закончила – Мичиру победоносно поставила пузырёк на стол и взяла в руки бинт – Хочешь, чтобы я тебе забинтовала ногу? – оно озорно улыбнулась и стала водить своими длинными и нежными пальцами по моей щиколотки.

- Нет, спасибо – я резко встала – пусть они сами затянутся – я наклонилась и быстро чмокнула её в щеку, после чего широким шагом направилась в свою комнату и закрыла дверь. А она так и осталась сидеть на кухне, с бинтом в руке, и непониманием происходящего в глазах.

Оказавшись в комнате, я стала ходить взад и вперёд. Не зная, на что выплеснуть свою злость, я смахнула рукой с комода всё, что на нем стояло, в том числе и рамку с фотографией. Она упала, и стекло со звоном разбилось. Этот звук как будто отрезвил меня, я остановилась, посмотрела на разбитое стекло, медленно села на корточки и взяла в руки рамку. На фотографии была я и Мичи. Она обнимала меня и улыбалась, а я стояла, засунув руки в карманы, и с солнцезащитными очками на глазах. Я помню тот день, я как всегда не хотела фотографироваться, я вообще не люблю фотографироваться. Мичи была на ней такой счастливой, а я, я как всегда такой серьезной. Тут я посмотрела на дверь, как будто хотела убедиться, что никто не подсматривает за мной, я перевернула рамку, сняла заднюю крышку и достала фотографию, но не ту, что была на виду, а ту, что находилась за ней. Я перевернула её и перед моим взором предстала другая фотография. На ней стою я, но совсем другая, весёлая и жизнерадостная, я улыбаюсь и держу на руках необыкновенной красоты девушку, с длинными золотыми локонами, которая тоже улыбается, обняв меня одной рукой, а другой держит шоколадное мороженное, которым она уже успела вся перепачкаться. Я невольно улыбнулась.

- Усаги – и тут же моя улыбка пропала. Я провела пальцем по фотографии.

«Это ты меня сделала такой. Такой слабой, что я уже второй раз за день, чуть не заплакала, хотя до этого никогда себя так не вела. Как ты смогла разрушить всё то, что я так долго возводила вокруг себя? Всю мою стену отчужденности и холода, но нет, ты смогла её уничтожить всего одним взглядом своих небесных глаз».

Тут у меня вырвалось то, что я до этого никак не могла признать и принять.

- Я скучаю, Оданго – и на фотографию упала моя одинокая слезинка.

Я не знаю, сколько я просидела в таком состоянии, но когда очнулась, за окном стемнело. Я взглянула на часы, было одиннадцать вечера. Я положила фотографию на место, и поставила рамку обратно. Надо будет не забыть поменять стекло. Я аккуратно собрала осколки и вышла из комнаты, забежав на кухню, я выбросила их в мусорное ведро, налила себе чашку чая и пошла в гостиную. Телевизор был включен, но на беззвучном режиме, Мичиру сидела за мольбертом и рисовала. Я подошла к ней и встала за спиной.

- Опять океан – я сделала глоток из чашки.

- Ты же знаешь, это моя стихия, и когда я рисую его – я сразу успокаиваюсь. Как будто там мой мир – она развернулась ко мне и улыбнулась.

Руки её слегка были испачканы краской, а прядь волос выбилась из-под косынки и красивым завитком спадала около глаза. Всегда, когда я это видела, я подходила, и нежно проведя рукой по щеке, убирала непослушный локон обратно, после чего, конечно же, о рисовании мы обе забывали. Но не сегодня. Я смотрела на картину. Темный океан, огромный волны, темное небо. Она явно вложила в картину все свои эмоции.

- Да, я знаю, это твой мир, где мне никогда не было место – я увидела, как глаза её расширились, а губы задрожали. Но мне самой было паршиво, так что, не обратив на это внимание, я сделала ещё один глоток чая и вышла на балкон. Вечерняя прохлада, то, что мне сейчас просто необходимо. Я плюхнулась в плетёное кресло, и уставилась в небо. Оно было затянуто тучами. «А тогда были звёзды» - невольно подумала я – «Такие же яркие и блестящие, как бусинки от её ожерелья». И я тут же погрузилась в воспоминания.

* * *

><p>Я возвращалась тогда из спортзала на машине, и наслаждалась легким ветерком, трепавшим мои волосы. Неожиданно, мне захотелось мороженного. Это странно, так как я вообще не люблю сладкое, но желание было настолько сильным, что я резко затормозила у входа в парк, и, включив сигнализацию, направилась по аллее в глубину, надеясь встретить палатку мороженщика. Удача явно улыбнулась мне, так как буквально через шагов 20 я её заметила, я медленно, не торопясь, направилась к ней, как вдруг под моей ногой что-то хрустнуло. Я приподняла её и заметила на асфальте красивую, прозрачную бусинку, которая переливалась всеми цветами радуги, или точнее то, что от неё осталось. Тут я заметила, что буквально весь асфальт возле меня был усыпан этими бусинками. Вдруг я услышала тихий всхлип и, повернув голову налево, увидела Усаги. Ну надо же, я даже не удивлена. Она плакала, и одновременно собирала бусинки. Наклонившись и быстро захватив пригоршню блестящих камешков, я подошла, присела на корточки рядом с ней и протянула их Усаги.<p>

- Не плачь, Оданго, тебе не идут слёзы – Я улыбнулась – Мы быстро их соберем, и я обязательно починю твои бусы.

- Правда? – она с надеждой в глазах повернулась ко мне – А то это мои любимые, спасибо тебе Харука – она обняла меня за шею.

- Да ладно, это несложно – на моих щеках появился еле заметный румянец. Такими теплыми и нежными были эти объятия, что мне не хотелось выпускать её из своих рук.

Но бусинки сами собой не соберутся, поэтому я нехотя все же выпустила Усаги из своих рук и мы стали ползать по дорожке и собирать эти дурацкие камешки. Мы смеялись и болтали, под конец даже стали кидаться ими друг в друга. В итоге, часа через два мы всё же умудрились каким-то чудом их до собирать. Уставшие и радостные мы уселись на скамейку. У меня побаливал живот от смеха.

- Я победила – заявила Усаги смеясь.

- Ну конечно, ты просто бросала пригоршнями, а я бросала редко, но метко, так что как минимум ничья – смеясь, ответила я.

- Согласна – она ещё шире улыбнулась – осталось их только опять собрать вместе – она мне подмигнула.

- Я помню о своём обещании – я встала и побежала вдоль аллеи. Усаги осталась сидеть, недоумевающе глядя на меня. Я подбежала к мороженщику. Купила два рожка и мигом вернулась обратно. – Но сначала немного подкрепимся – я тоже ей подмигнула.

Усаги от радости захлопала в ладоши и потянулась за мороженным, но так неловко его схватила, что не удержала, и оно упало на асфальт.

- Ну вот, какая же я растяпа – горько усмехнулась она.

- Да ладно тебе – я протянула ей своё – Ешь, я всё равно не люблю сладкое.

- Правда? Спасибо – она радостно вскочила, взяла у меня рожок и чмокнула в щеку.

Этот поцелуй был быстрым, но настолько нежным, что у меня сложилось впечатление, будто меня поцеловал ангел. «Боже, да она же наша принцесса, о чем я вообще думаю?» - я мотнула головой, стараясь отогнать все мысли.

Но тут к нам подошел фотограф со словами :

-Моментальное фото для вас, через 5 минут будет готово, не желаете ли сфотографироваться? Вы так хорошо вместе смотритесь, никогда не видел такой замечательной пары – он нам улыбнулся и поднял фотоаппарат.

- Ой, мы с удовольствием – Усаги опять вскочила с лавки.

- Если честно, я не люблю фотографироваться – мне было неловко сразу от двух причин : первое, что нас назвали парой, хотя мне всё же это льстило, и второе, что Усаги даже не обратила на это внимание.

- Ну Харука – Усаги сделала жалобные глаза.

- Молодой человек – встрял фотограф – Ну не обижайте свою девушку. Покажите ей как вы её любите.

- Да легко – неожиданно для себя самой, я быстро встала и взяла на руки хохочущую Усаги.

А дальше мы, смеясь, забрали фото, отправились к Усаги, где пили чай и еле пирожки, и я насаживала её бусинки на леску.

Часов в двенадцать ночи, нам всё же удалось завершить начатое дело, и я, закрепляя застёжку на бусах Усаги, неожиданно поняла странную вещь.

- Оданго – я посмотрела на неё – А где твои родители и брат?

- А они уехали к друзьям папы на день рождение их дочери. Но так как она без ума от моего брата, и ненавидит меня, то я решила им не мешать – она хохотнула.

- А, ясно – я ей улыбнулась и протянула готовые бусы.

Она протянула свою руку за ними, и наши пальцы соприкоснулись, от чего у меня пробежали по руке мурашки, как будто от легкого электрического разряда. Мне стало, как будто не хватать воздуха, и дыхание моё участилось, но я заметила, как и грудь Усаги стала вздыматься и опускаться гораздо быстрее. После чего мне вспомнилась та ночь на пляже и её взгляд, и я больше не смогла себя сдерживать. Отпустив бусы, которые тут же упали с глухим звуком на ковер, я взяла её за руку, и, притянув к себе, нежно поцеловала в губы. К моему удивлению, она не стала робкой, а наоборот, она сама стала жадно меня целовать, крепко обняв за шею и прижимаясь с каждым вздохом всё сильнее. Я крепко, но нежно обняла её за талию, как драгоценную фарфоровую куклу, которая может разбиться от неправильного обращения с ней. Мы целовались так неистово, как двое влюбленных, которые не виделись много лет, хотя, таковыми мы и являлись. В тот момент осознала, что с самой нашей первой встречи я не переставала думать о ней, как видно, и она тоже. Нам стало не хватать просто поцелуев, поэтому мои руки стали скользить по её телу, ощущая каждый изгиб. Не прекращая поцелуй, она потянула меня из комнаты. Я не сопротивлялась, успев уже расстегнуть на её спине платье, и ощутить пальцами всю мягкость и бархатистость кожи. В коридоре Усаги споткнулась о брошенный на полу тапочек, так как двигалась спиной к лестнице и не заметила его, от чего я подхватила её на руки и прижала к стене. Мне уже не хватало просто её губ, и я спустилась поцелуями на шею, от чего она закатила глаза, дыхание её стало прерывистым, и она издала еле слышный стон. И как раз он отрезвил меня. Я замерла «О господи, да что же мы делаем? Это неправильно! Она принцесса… У неё есть жених, у меня любовь всей моей жизни, так что же это?». Я аккуратно отпустила её и попятилась назад.

- Прости, Оданго, но я не могу, это же неправильно - хрипло произнесла я.

- Что неправильно? – Она всё ещё часто дышала – Что любящие люди хотят, наконец, открыться и поделиться своей любовью друг с другом?

- Но понимаешь, я… – я оборвала себя сама на полуслове. Нет, любовь всей моей жизни не та, что ждёт меня дома, а та, которую я минуту назад держала в своих руках.

Усаги подошла ко мне, взяла мою руку в свою, и прижала её к своей груди, с той стороны, где находилось сердце. Я ощутила, как быстро оно бьется. Она встала на цыпочки и, глядя в глаза, еле слышно выдохнула мне в губы слова:

-Ты заставляешь моё сердце трепетать. Прошу тебя, останься.

И я осталась.

* * *

><p>Звук разбивающегося стекла вывел меня из транса. Я посмотрела под свои ноги. Пока я сидела в прострации чашка выпала из рук, и от удара об кафель, разлетелась вдребезги. «Вот чёрт!»- я со злости пнула ногой большой осколок, что был у самого кресла, откинулась на спинку и провела ладонями по лицу и волосам. Вся моя кожа покрылась мурашками. Только сейчас я обратила внимание, что похолодало, тучи сгустились, так, что на небе больше не было видно звёзд. Задаваясь вопросом, сколько же я тут просидела, я рывком поднялась с кресла, откинув ненавистные осколки чашки ногой, и вошла в гостиную. Свет был выключен, только все также менялись картинки рекламы на экране телевизора в беззвучном режиме. Я выключила его и направилась в свою комнату, но замерла, поравнявшись с дверью комнаты Мичиру. Она была приоткрыта, и я против своей воли ещё больше её приоткрыла, просунув голову внутрь. Там, как и во всей квартире, было темно, но я различила силуэт подруги, лежавшей на кровати и… Да, сомнений не было, всё её тело вздрагивало от беззвучных рыданий. Я опять почувствовала укол совести. «Да что же я за бездушная сволочь» - тихо войдя в комнату и прикрыв за собой дверь, я приблизилась к кровати и легла рядом с Мичиру, положив одну руку под голову, а вторую ей на талию. Она накрыла мою руку своей и легонько сжала. Я приблизила свою голову к её и зарылась лицом в её волосах. Они пахли, как и прежде, морским бризом. Раньше я была без ума от этого запаха. Мичи стала потихоньку успокаиваться. Так мы пролежали не меньше получаса, после чего, она, еле слышно прошептала:<p>

- Что стало с нами?

- Я не знаю… - также тихо ответила я – Всё наладится, обещаю. Спи.

И она мне поверила, погрузившись в глубокий и спокойный сон, буквально через пять минут. Она так и не отпустила мою руку. А я лежала, смотрела на них и думала, что я опять соврала. Конечно же, я знала, что с нами произошло: она осталось прежней, а я изменилась, и ей изменила, не только физически, но и душевно. Наверное вся проблема в том, что мы с Мичи обе очень закрытые натуры, и, да кончено, мы безгранично доверяем друг другу нашу жизнь, просвещаем в дела, но… но никогда не открывали друг другу наш внутренний мир. Я закрыла глаза и опять погрузилась в пучину воспоминаний.

* * *

><p>Я проснулась от того, что тонкий солнечный лучик пробивался через неплотно завешанные шторы и светил мне прямо в глаз. Я сладко потянулась и зевнула. Так хорошо я давно не спала, и мне снился такой приятный сон. Тут я почувствовала, что в кровати я не одна, и кто-то спит у меня на груди. Я резко открыла глаза и моему взору престала сладко сопящая Усаги. Первой моей мыслью было, что же мы натворили, ведь теперь, непонятно что будет, мы могли уничтожить весь мир будущего, я еле подавила в себе мимолетный порыв встать, одеться и уйти. Но потом подумала, какого будет Усаги, когда она проснется, и не увидит меня рядом. А потом я опять взглянула на её личико, и не смогла сдержать улыбки. Будущая королева, а ныне принцесса, спала, сладко посапывая, приоткрыв рот и чуть-чуть шевеля губами, как будто что-то кому-то говорила во сне, иногда она начинала причмокивать и мотать головой. Это было так забавно наблюдать.<p>

- Какая же ты всё таки зайка – тихо произнесла я и провела ладонью по золотым прядям волос – И как же сильно я тебя люблю.

Неожиданно, я сама испугалась своих слов. «Господи, что же теперь будет» - я протёрла глаза, аккуратно выбралась из кровати, чтобы не разбудить спящую Усаги, и решила принять холодный душ, что бы привести мысли и чувства в порядок.

Когда я вышла, обернутая полотенцем, Усаги уже не было в кровати, я хотела было одеться, но не нашла своей рубашки. Поэтому, так и оставшись в одном лишь полотенце, я спустилась на первый этаж. Конечно, мне было неуютно идти по чужому дому почти что голой, но с другой стороны, всё было тихо, так что неторопливым шагом я зашла на кухню и увидела Усаги в моей рубашке, жарившей нам завтрак. Я неслышно подошла к ней сзади, обняла за талию и поцеловала в шею.

Она засмеялась.

- Доброе утро, Харука – развернувшись, быстро чмокнула в губы и продолжила готовку.

- Доброе утро, Оданго. Что будешь? Чай или кофе?

- Мне кофе с молоком.

Я сварила себе крепкий чёрный, а ей с молоком кофе, она разложила омлет с овощами по тарелкам и мы стали завтракать.

Я помню то чувство – мне никогда не было так ни с кем комфортно, уютно и хорошо. Мы не обсуждали прошлую ночь, но в самих нас что-то изменилось. Мы вели себя как… как пара. Мы много смеялись, болтали, шутили, пару раз покидались едой, целовались, флиртовали. Это были лучшие минуты в моей жизни, которым, увы, не суждено было повториться, но тогда мы ещё не знали об этом.

Когда завтрак был закончен и посуда помыта, Усаги, накинув на себя плащ, сходила к моей машине и принесла мою сумку с тренировки. Я вопросительно на неё посмотрела.

- Ну тебе же надо во что-то одеться, или ты так и будешь расхаживать по дому в полотенце, чтобы шокировать моих родителей? – она подмигнула.

- То есть, это следует расшифровывать как «Я оставляю твою рубашку себе»? – я подмигнула ей в ответ.

Она засмеялась.

- Тебя не провести.

После того, как мы переоделись, мы еще успели посидеть и понаслаждаться обществом друг друга. Потом приехали ее родители, я поздоровалась, вежливо отказалась остаться на ужин, незаметно от них страстно поцеловала Оданго и сев в машину, отправилась домой.

Только на обратном пути, я осознала одну вещь. Что же я отвечу Мичиру на вопрос, где я так долго пропадала. Я достала из бардачка мобильный телефон и увидела на нем 21 пропущенный вызов. Да, разговор ждёт меня тяжелый, хотя меня это нисколько не заботило. Я была счастлива, впервые за долгое время, по-настоящему счастлива, и ничто не могло мне его омрачить.

Приехав, я с абсолютно невозмутимым видом зашла домой, повесила крутку и направилась в свою комнату, как вдруг мне проход преградила Мичиру с красными глазами.

- Ты где пропадала? – её голос звучал выше, чем обычно, создавалась впечатление, что она хочет сорваться на крик, но не может – Я всю ночь не спала, волновалась. Телефон не берешь, никто после тренировки тебя не видел. Ты не думала, что я буду волноваться? Я все сводки новостей смотрела, боялась увидеть в них аварию… Где ты была?

- У меня были дела, прости, что не предупредила – Мичиру так и застыла с открытым ртом. Я и сама опешила от своего ответа. Но всё же, это лучше было, чем врать, а правду я просто не могла ей рассказать.

Я аккуратно протиснулась между Мичи и косяком и пошла к себе в комнату, а она так и осталось стоять не шелохнувшись. С этого дня и начались все наши разногласия с ней.

* * *

><p>Я резко проснулась. Первые несколько секунд я не могла с ориентироваться где нахожусь. В комнате было довольно темно, но обстановка казалось знакомой. Я перевела взгляд к окну и увидела мольберт. Ах, ну да, я видно вчера так и уснула в комнате Мичиру. Но её самой уже не было. Я посмотрела на часы: был час дня. «Эти воспоминания сведут меня с ума» - я встала, зашла в ванную, умылась холодной водой, чтобы окончательно проснуться. «Как же раскалывается голова» - я направилась на кухню и стала варить себе кофе. «Интересно, а где Мичи?» - и тут я вспомнила, что сегодня похороны… чашка в моей руке дрогнула. Я пошла в свою комнату и села на свой любимый подоконник. За окном было темно, от нависших грозовых туч. Периодически с неба падало пара крупных капель, предупреждая людей о надвигающейся грозе. Одна из них упала прямо на стекло окна и скользнула вниз по нему. «Как слеза, даже небо оплакивает тебя» - я уставилась на медленно ползущую вниз каплю. «Ну и пусть. Я не собираюсь никуда идти» - я стала барабанить пальцами по подоконнику – «Пусть они тебя оплакивают. Пусть. Твой любимый Сейя, подружки. Мне это не нужно. Я… Господи, да кого я обманываю, я просто не могу…» - вскочив с подоконника, я быстро подошла к шкафу, достала черные джинсы и чёрную рубашку, быстро переоделась, и пулей спустившись в гараж, поехала на кладбище. «Только бы успеть» - думала я. Но я не успела. Странно, но тебя решили не сжигать, как это принято. А придать земле. Поэтому, когда я нашла то место, где ее хоронили, могила была уже почти закопана. Пожилой мужчина остановился и посмотрел на меня.<p>

- Твоя знакомая? Сочувствую.

Я ничего не ответила. Как заколдованная, я смотрела на почти что зарытую яму и не могла выдавить из себя ни слова.

- Может, мне тебя оставить одного на минуту ,что бы ты мог попрощаться.

Я отрицательно мотнула головой, не обратив внимания, что меня приняли за парня. Я тупо развернулась и побрела вдоль могил. Неожиданно грянул гром и начался жуткий ливень. Я дошла до какого-то дерева, прислонилась к нему плечом, сложила руки на груди и стала наблюдать, как мужик быстро закончил свое дело и побежал, прикрывая курткой голову от дождя. А я стояла и бездумно смотрела на её могилу. Моя рубашка промокла насквозь, ноги стали вязнуть в размокшей земле, челка прилипла к лицу, но я всего этого не замечала, я всё также смотрела в одну точку и лишь мои губы легонько шевелились, сотый раз повторяя одну и ту же фразу «Не успела».

* * *

><p>Резкая трель будильника вырвала моё сознание из глубокого сна.<p>

- О нет, Харука, неужели ты никогда не хочешь спать? – сонно пробормотала Мичиру, крепче прижимаясь ко мне.

Я протянула руку и выключила надрывающийся, громко пищащий предмет.

- Ты же знаешь, тренировки для меня всё – я аккуратно выпуталась из её объятий, подошла к шкафу и стала одеваться для пробежки.

- Но в 6 утра, это слишком рано – она зевнула – Как тебе это не надоедает.

- В 6 утра воздух ещё чист и свеж, а прохладный ветер ну просто не поддаётся описанию – я подошла к ней, быстро чмокнула в щёку и направилась к двери – к 9 буду.

- Хорошо, удачной пробежки – и она сильнее закуталась в одеяло.

Я совершала свой обычный маршрут: пробежка по парку, до озера на другом его конце, через мостовую и обратно к дому. Вот уже в течение полугода я повторяю один и тот же маршрут, одни и те же действия, как будто все дни слились в один. Но я сама выбрала себе этот путь, мне так было легче. С того самого дня на кладбище прошел уже год, точнее почти год, ровно год исполнится завтра… Нет, надо выкинуть эту мысль из головы. Я только опять научилась жить, или создала подобие жизни… Я ускорила темп, что бы встречный ветер неистово стал трепать мою чёлку. После дня похорон сначала я была в жутком настроении, ни с кем не разговаривала, даже с Мичи, забросила тренировки, только постоянно сидела на балконе в плетеном кресле и смотрела на небо. Днем, его голубизна мне напоминала об её глазах, а ночью звёзды мне напоминали о том вечере на пляже… Я никак не могла вырваться из этого замкнутого круга, но Мичи, она была так терпелива и заботлива, что мало-помалу ко мне стало возвращаться моё обычное самообладание. Я пробежала по луже, но даже не обратила внимания как холодные капельки брызнули мне на щиколотки, я бежала дальше, всё ускоряя темп. Где-то через пару месяцев я возобновила тренировки, стала бегать по утрам, так как утренняя прохлада помогала мне отвлечься и забыть обо всём. Ещё через месяц, я собрала всю свою волю в кулак, и захотела расстаться со всем, что мне напоминало о ней. Знаю, это не хорошо, по отношению к памяти об Оданго… Но я должна была дать нам с Мичи ещё один шанс, она это заслужила. Так что как-то поздно вечером, я достала фотографию с Усаги и … и разорвала её на много маленьких кусочков , сказав одно лишь слово «Прости» я выкинула их в мусорное ведро. И всё, я запретила себе думать о ней, я погрузилась в гонки и в отношении с Мичи, но я никак не могла понять лишь одного, одну маленькую вещь, от которой никак не могла избавиться. Я резко остановилась и подняла глаза на двух этажный дом, к которому вот уже полгода, несмотря на все мои старания, ноги сами несли меня. Я не могла понять лишь одного, почему каждое утро я постоянно прибегаю к её дому.

С пробежки я вернулась в подавленном настроении.

- Что-то ты рано – Мичиру улыбнулась мне, выйдя из ванны в банном халате и с полотенцем на голове.

-Замёрзла, на улице сильно похолодало – без запинки соврала я, и направилась быстрым шагом в свою комнату.

- Я сварю кофе – Мичи проводила меня взглядом.

Зайдя в комнату, я плюхнулась на кровать, спрятав голову под подушку. «Прошу тебя, умолкни! У меня только стала налаживаться жизнь». Но внутренний голос не давал мне покоя, повторяя, что я сама во всем виновата. Не выдержав и резко сев на кровати, я со всей дури запулила подушку в противоположную стену. По воле случая, она опять попала в ту рамку, от чего та, в свою очередь, опять упала, и на ней треснуло стекло. «Да, рамке явно не везёт» - горько подумала я и уставилась на неё. Я вспоминала нашу фотографию с Оданго, и то, как всё закончилось.

* * *

><p>После той ночи, я всё чаще ссорилась с Мичи, и она стала меня безумно раздражать буквально всем, и, наоборот, с Оданго у нас все было прекрасно. Мы проводили вечера в парке, или в кафе, на самой окраине Токио, чтобы не встретить никого из знакомых. Но вот, спустя неделю, объявился наш новый враг. Конечно, он был слабее хаоса и Галаксии, но демоны атаковали всё чаще и чаще, а девочки еле с ними справлялись, жалуясь, что как будто они теряют силу, хотя я, наоборот, чувствовала её прилив. И вот однажды, после тяжелой битвы, я, Мичи и Сетц решили собраться у нас в гостиной и обсудить положение дел за чашечкой чая. Я как всегда сидела в своём любимом кресле, они же вдвоём устроились на диване.<p>

-Сетцуна, как ты считаешь, с чем это может быть связано? – Мичиру подлела всем чая.

- У меня есть предположение – она немного замялась.

- Ну так, выкладывай - я взяла чашку и сделала небольшой глоток.

- Мне кажется, что это связано с тем, что принц и принцесса больше не вместе – со вздохом проговорила Сетцуна.

Я поперхнулась, не успев допить чай. Правда, мне повезло, что мои собеседницы восприняли это неправильно.

- Да, я тоже была удивлена – кивнула мне Сетцуна.

- И… - я замялась – откуда тебе стало это известно? – я резким движением поставила чашку на стол.

- Я как хранитель врат времени это чувствую. Конечно, на общее будущее это не повлияет, это же всего одна жизнь из сотни следующих, но, это может отразиться на силе девочек, так как, они подпитываются энергией, производимой союзом Луны и Земли. Но, раз теперь они не вместе, то находясь поодаль от своих планет, естественно мы теряем силы, не получая этой подпитки – сделала вывод Сетцуна.

- Да, но вот скажем Харука – Мичиру бросила на меня быстрый взгляд и отвернулась – на ней же почему-то это не сказывается.

-Может, я просто вида не подаю – быстро выпалила я - И вообще, разве это не их дело, быть вместе или нет, они же тоже люди, имеют право на личную жизнь, встречаться с кем хотят, жить с кем хотят – я от негодования вскочила на ноги – любить кого хотят. Почему мы всегда должны решать за них?

Сетцуна и Мичиру уставились на меня с широко раскрытыми глазами.

- Харука – тихо сказала Мичи – Но это же наш долг, защищать Землю. Ради этого мы и живем. Разве не ты это нам внушала так долго?

Я закусила нижнюю губу. А ведь действительно, это я так говорила. Но теперь же всё изменилось…

- Пойду, развеюсь – я взяла с вешалки куртку и вышла из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью, и плевать мне, что они подумают сейчас.

Всю ночь я гоняла на мотоцикле по окрестностям Токио и думала о сложившейся ситуации: о нас с Оданго, о Мичиру, о девочках, о демонах. Я заехала на то побережье, где мы встретились тогда с Усаги. Я сидела на берегу и продолжала думать. Ну, хоть в какой-то жизни, мы же должны быть счастливы! Мы люди, и имеем права быть с теми, с кем хотим быть, имеем права любить, чувствовать… Нет, мне плевать, что будет с остальными, я останусь с Оданго, чего бы мне это не стоило, мы это заслужили, а вся наша команда как-нибудь с этим справится… Но вот незадача, слово команда вызвала во мне странные чувства. Я зарыла пальцы глубоко в прохладный и влажный песок. Команда.. это же как в гонках, подводит один – проигрывают все. Я сжала песок и с силой швырнула его в море. «Это несправедливо» - что есть мочи заорала я, и уткнулась лицом в колени. Эхо от моего крика стало разноситься по пляжу. Я подняла уставший и напряженный взгляд на море, волны накатывали на берег и разбивались об него миллионом брызг. Это как наша жизнь, подумалось мне, бежишь, сражаешься, пытаешься что-то изменить, борешься с судьбой, а заканчивается всегда одним и тем же – мы разбиваемся о берег, так ничего и не сумев изменить. На горизонте забрезжил рассвет, я встала, отряхнула джинсы и медленно направилась к мотоциклу. Я знала, что надо было делать, и как бы я этого не хотела, но это правильное решение, ведь я не человек, я – воин, и единственное что я должна делать, это – соблюдать свой долг.

Когда я подъехала к дому Усаги, уже почти полностью рассвело. Я резко затормозила, издав пронзительный звук шинами. Я сняла шлем и оперевшись о руль, стала смотреть на окно второго этажа. Вот, в этой комнате мы как-то ночевали вместе, нам было так хорошо, на этом балконе мы сидели, пили лимонад, она ела пирожное и вся перепачкалась кремом, от чего я долго хохотала. Я улыбнулась воспоминаниям, одновременно с тем моё сердце сжалось от боли. Вдруг я заметила какое-то движение в комнате, через секунду отворилась балконная дверь, и Усаги заспанная вышла на балкон, потирая глаза. Я опустила взгляд, чтобы не показать своё отчаяние. Она зевнула, и, перевалившись слегка за перила, лучезарно улыбнулась мне.

- Так, так, так, Мисс Тено, вы не пришли на нашу вечернюю встречу. Боюсь, мне придётся вас наказать – она мне подмигнула.

- Боюсь, не придётся – в моём голосе было столько горечи, что я сама его испугалась.

- Харука, что случилось? – вся её игривость и сонливость тут же испарились, и она серьезно посмотрела на меня – Это из-за Мичиру?

- Нет, Оданго, это из-за нас – я набралась смелости и подняла взгляд на неё – Мы должны прекратить это, расстаться – после этой фразы, хоть её глаза и были далеко от меня, я заметила, как они потемнели – Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Как тогда, при первой встречи – боже, мой тон стал жалостливый и просящий, я говорила быстро, боясь, что она сможет меня перебить и найти какие-то аргументы против – Мы же так долго делали вид, что просто друзья. Я, конечно, понимаю, будет тяжело, но нам придётся это пережить. Ради девочек, ради планеты, ты должна вернуться к Мамору, иначе их силы не восстановятся, и мы не сможем защитить Землю.

- Я всегда смогу защитить вас – очень тихо произнесла она.

- Но это наша задача - защищать тебя! Это наш долг, и смысл нашей жизни – резко выкрикнула я.

- Харука – прошептала Усаги, в её глазах блеснули слёзы, она села на корточки, держась руками за кованые перила, и смотрела на меня через них – Прошу тебя.

При виде этого лица, моё сердце заныло ещё больше, но я опять напустила на себя маску каменного выражения.

- Прости, Оданго, но это единственный правильный выход – я надела шлем и сильно газанув, резко сорвалась с места.

Но даже, несмотря на это, через шлем и шум ветра я услышала её крик мне вдогонку «Я всё равно никогда не вернусь к нему».

Я, конечно, не восприняла это всерьёз. Прошло три месяца, а я ни разу с ней не встретилась. На битвы с демонами я либо не являлась, либо исчезала до появления Сейлор Мун. Отношения с Мичиру стали сносными, так как теперь я вечерами никуда не исчезала, придумываю кучу различных тренировок, встреч и не отложных дел, но, тем не менее, атмосфера напряженности не пропадала между нами. И вот, в один вечер, когда все отправились на борьбу с очередным демоном, я осталась дома смотреть гонки. Через час в квартиру вошла Мичиру и встала около моего кресла, опустив руку мне на плечо.

- Ну как прошел бой? – не отрывая глаз от телевизора, спросила я, взяв лишь пульт, что бы убавить немного громкость.

- Хорошо, но, у меня есть очень плохая новость.

- Я вся во внимании – я сделала ещё тише.

- Сегодня к нам присоединился Сейя – она замолкла.

Я лишь хмыкнула, опять этот пришелец, как он меня раздражает, этот наглец, в каждой бочке затычка.

- И, понимаешь, Харука, только прошу тебя, спокойнее – она глубоко вздохнула – Усаги улетает с ним.

Я сама не поняла, что сделала, просто реакция сработала быстрее сознания, но пульт резко полетел в телевизор и с треском разбил экран.

Мичиру вздрогнула.

- Когда – сквозь сильно сжатые зубы прошипела я.

- На рассвете. Харука, прошу тебя, не делай глупостей. Ты же сама недавно говорила, что она имеет право любить, кого хочет.

- Но не пришельца же! – я встала, и направилась в свою комнату – Завтра купим новый телевизор – и я захлопнула дверь.

На рассвете, все девочки собрались на крыше высотки, с которой собирались отправиться в путь Сейя и Усаги. Мне пришлось прийти, так как я же не могла не подвезти Мичиру и Сетцуну. Теперь все стояли и вытирали слёзы. Рей обнимала Усаги, что-то ей неразборчиво хмыкая, Минако и Ами передавали привет Ятену и Таики, обнимая смущенного Сейю, Мако, Мичиру и Сецуна стояли чуть поодаль с легкими улыбками на лицах. Хотару мы брать не стали, не хотели её расстраивать, что с Малышкой она увидится не скоро. А я отвернулась и направилась к другому концу крыши, где стоял ещё один человек. Я кивнула Мамору в знак приветствия.

- Я подвозил девочек – выпалил он.

- Я тоже – я, так же как и он, привалилась спиной к ограждению и продолжила смотреть на проводы.

- Я ничего не имею против Сейи, но всё же. Бросать дом, семью, друзей, не думал, что она способно на такое - в голосе Мамору всё же чувствовалась ревность.

- И давно вы расстались? – задала я неожиданно вопрос.

- Уже как полгода, просто, мы долго никому не говорили, не хотели расстраивать. Она сама меня бросила, сказала, что мы за столько сотен лет уже надоели друг другу и должны отдохнуть, ведь есть и другие люди которые нам нравятся. Не пойму я этого, ведь я же её всё также люблю – он опустил глаза.

А я смотрела на горизонт и думала. Получается, они расстались полгода назад, это ещё до того, как мы встретились тогда, значит… она давно всё решила, и это был её осознанный выбор, а не стечение обстоятельств, но… Я перевела взгляд на Усаги, она уже распрощалась с девушками и теперь стояла у края крыши, последний раз посылая им воздушный поцелуй. Я смотрела на нее и никак не могла понять, что-то в её образе было такое, но что… Я широко раскрыла глаза. Рубашка! Ну конечно же, она стояла в моей рубашке! Только она перехватила её черным широким поясом на талии, и расстегнула несколько первых пуговиц. Я сглотнула. Это мой последний шанс, я должна остановить её! Я уже дёрнулась с места, и Оданго это заметила, он стала смотреть мне прямо в глаза, но в тот момент Сейя обнял её и поцеловал. Я остановилась. Она не проявляла особой участливости, лишь положила руки ему на плечи, но и не сопротивлялась. Ревность, обида и злоба меня захлестнули. Девочки зааплодировали им, он выпустил её из объятий, и Усаги опять стала смотреть на меня. В её глазах читалось ожидание, она ждала моих действий. Но после их поцелуя… Нет, пусть всё будет так, как будет я уже всё решила. Я подошла к двери с крыши и, кинув через плечо «Желаю удачи» спустилась вниз. Когда я вышла из подъезда и направилась к машине, ещё в тёмном небе просияли 2 метеора, удаляющиеся от нашей планеты.

* * *

><p>Я открыла глаза, и села на кровати. За окном лил дождь, небо было серое, от чего вся комната казалась унылой и безжизненной. Я протерла глаза, видно, погрузившись в воспоминания, я слегка задремала. Встав с кровати, я подняла фото рамку, и направилась в гостиную, откуда слышался голос Мичиру. Надо было извиниться, и заодно попросить отнести несчастный предмет в ремонт, чтобы заменить треснувшее стекло. Я открыла дверь комнаты и остолбенела. Правая рука сжала ручку двери так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, а левая выпустила рамку, от чего та опять упала на пол и на этот раз разбилась вдребезги. «Чёрт, опять. Надо будет её вообще выбросить» - подумала я, но это меня волновало сейчас меньше всего. Передо мной на диване сидела Мичиру и Сейя.<p>

- Что он тут делает – громко, выделяя каждое слово, произнесла я.

- Здравствуй Харука, ты как всегда очень приветлива – сострил Сейя.

Глаза мои сузились от гнева. Парень напрягся.

- Да не злись ты так. Я лишь зашёл, кое-что тебе вернуть. Ведь это твоё – и он протянул мне ту самую белую рубашку, в которой тогда улетела Оданго.

-Пошёл вон – единственное, что я смогла произнести.

Сейя встал, положил аккуратно сложенную рубашку на журнальный столик, и уже выходя из квартиры, развернулся и тихо произнёс:

- Она никогда с ней не расставалась – после чего бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь.

За всей этой сценой Мичиру наблюдала молча.

Я плюхнулась на диван, и устало потерла глаза. Это какой-то кошмар просто, оживший ночной кошмар. В этот момент Мичи встала, подошла к двери и стала собирать осколки фото рамки, очень аккуратно складывая их на ладонь.

- Сходи к ней, тебе станет легче – неожиданно произнесла она.

- Что? – я уставилась на Мичи, делая вид, что понятия не имею, о чем она.

- Харука, ну хватит уже притворяться – она встала, и ушла на кухню выкидывать осколки, после чего зашла в свою комнату.

Я запрокинула голову и стала изучать потолок. Да, я ведь так и не попрощалась с ней тогда, не сказала, как сильно я её люблю, и как дорожила ей, несмотря ни на что. В комнату опять вошла Мичиру и положила что-то на журнальный столик.

- Что это? – я удивленно посмотрела сначала на неё, а потом на белую склеенную бумажку на столе.

- А ты посмотри – просто ответила она.

Я протянула руку и перевернула белый прямоугольник. Не может быть, но это была наша фотография с Оданго, аккуратно собранная по кусочкам и склеенная прозрачной изолентой.

- Но, как… – только и смогла произнести я.

- Харука – она села на диван рядом со мной, и сжала мою руку – Неужели, ты думаешь, что я такая глупая? Я сразу почувствовала, когда ты стала отдаляться от меня. И конечно, я догадывалась о вас с Усаги, а потом нашла фотографию. Я не могла это принять лишь потому – она запнулась – потому что люблю тебя, как и прежде. И я безумно ревновала. Потом она улетела, и я думала, что всё наладится, утрясется, ты забудешь её, но я ошиблась – она горько улыбнулась.

- Мичи, я … прости меня – это всё, что я смогла произнести.

- Иди к ней, я уверена, что она услышит тебя – она сжала мою руку в знак поддержки.

- Да, я схожу к ней, завтра, будет ровно год

- Харука, сегодня уже и есть завтра, ты проспала почти целые сутки.

На улице была такая же ненастная погода, как год назад. Небо как будто превратилось в одну огромную черную тучу, из которой выливали воду ведрами. Я шла по кладбищу медленно, стараясь избегать особенно вязких луж грязи. Я надела черные джинсы и черную кожаную куртку, только рубашка была белая, та самая рубашка, которую я когда-то подарила Усаги. Не знаю почему, я надела черные солнцезащитные очки. Наверное, не хотела, чтоб кто-то из прохожих заметил, что я плакала, хотя какие прохожие на кладбище. Я остановилась. Впереди меня уже виднелась могила, около которой стоял человек. Он был в легкой курточке, и уже совсем промок. Длинные черные волосы выбились из обычно аккуратно завязанного хвоста, руки он держал в карманах, а голову скорбно опустил. Я, конечно, не люблю Сейю, но в тот момент мне стало его очень жалко. Ведь всё же он не виноват, что влюбился в неё, и что попал во весь этот клубок сложных и запутанных взаимоотношений, в результате чего стал козлом отпущения. Ведь он просто хотел быть с любимым человеком, как и мы все… Я подошла сзади и прикрыла его своим зонтом. Он резко развернулся и посмотрел на меня, после чего опять уставился на надгробный камень.

- Она тебя любила, очень любила… - неожиданно произнёс он.

- Я знаю – тихо ответила я.

- Знаешь, как тяжело любить человека, прикасаться к нему, чувствовать его тепло, быть с ним рядом, жить вместе, и каждую ночь засыпать с мыслью, что он всё же не принадлежит тебе? Сердце твоё готово разорваться от любви к нему, а ты чувствуешь лишь холод от его прикосновений?

Я молчала, наверное, мне нечего было сказать. Я понимала его, и никак не могла решить, кому из нас было хуже: мне, которая знала, что её любовь взаимна, но мы не можем быть вместе, или ему, который понимал, что она с ним, только потому, что не со мной.

- Почему вы не остались вместе?

- Не судьба – просто ответила я.

- Ошибаешься - он неожиданно повернулся, снял с меня очки и посмотрел в глаза – каждый человек сам творит свою судьбу, будь он обычным или звёздным воином. Ты просто побоялась что-то изменить, а она нет.

- У нас есть долг – я вырвала у него из рук свои очки – А она этим долгом пренебрегла.

- Зато она была честна сама с собой – он вышел из-под зонта и направился к выходу с кладбища, но перед тем как уйти совсем он развернулся и сказал мне напоследок – И, тем не менее, вы же справлялись с защитой планеты. Может, она хотела вам показать, что вы сильнее, чем думаете? И это не зависит от чьего-либо союза – и он развернулся и ушёл.

Я стояла и думала над его словами. Как бы мне не хотелось в этом признаться, но он был прав. Я подошла к надгробию, присела на корточки и провела рукой по шершавому камню.

- Прости, Оданго, прости, что расстались тогда с тобой, прости, что не остановила тогда, когда могла и прости за то, что так и не смогла выполнить своего долга и защитить тебя – я помолчала – И за то, что так долго шла сюда. Наверное, я боялась самой себе признаться в чувствах… - Я улыбнулась – Ты же знаешь, я не сильна на слова, просто…

Я глубоко вздохнула. Тут что-то заблестело на камне, и я приблизила лицо, чтобы рассмотреть, что это может быть, но неожиданно яркий свет ударил мне в глаза, от чего мне пришлось их зажмурить. Через секунду он пропал, и я их открыла.

Но, я была не на кладбище, а в парке. В небе ярко светило солнце, люди не торопясь прогуливались по аллеям. Я встала и стала озираться по сторонам. Что произошло? И что я тут делаю? Но тут золотой блеск волос бежавшего на меня ребёнка привлёк мое внимание. Это был мальчик, лет четырёх, с золотыми волосами и серо-зелёными глазами. Я смотрела на него и не могла поверить своим глазам.

- Юки, будь осторожен. Не убегай далеко от нас – я услышала до боли знакомый голос и подняла глаза.

По аллеи шла Усаги под руку с… со мной! Мы шли, болтали и улыбались. Мальчик развернулся и с криком «Папа, папа, хочу вертолетик» протянул мне руки. Я взяла его, посадила на шею и стала кружиться. А Усаги улыбалась и хохотала вместе снами.

Я же настоящая попятилась назад. И наткнулась спиной на что-то твердое. Я развернулась и всё пропало. Я опять стояла на кладбище, и наткнулась спиной на памятник. Только вот дождь прекратился, и тучи стали расползаться каждая в свою сторону, давай возможность пробиться солнечным лучам.

- Что, что это было? – вслух спросила я сама себя.

- Ты видела то, что могло случиться – передо мной возникла неясная белая тень.

Я отступила назад и опять наткнулась спиной на камень.

- Оданго? Это ты? Но что ты тут делаешь? И что это вообще было? – я не верила своим глазам.

- Я пришла показать тебе то будущее, которое у нас могло быть.

- Но как это возможно? Ну то есть ты же понимаешь: я , ты, сын это как-то невозможно!

- Ты не представляешь, какие чудеса творят любовь и серебряный кристалл. Да, он не способен оживить меня, или превратить тебя в мужчину, но когда два сердца любят друг друга настолько сильно, что он может воссоздать их любовь в новом живом человечке – она улыбнулась – А теперь прости, мне пора.

- Подожди – я протянула руку и хотела схватить её, но лишь сжала в кулак воздух – Что же мне теперь делать?

Но она растаяла, так ничего и не ответив. А я села на грязную землю, прижавшись спиной к прохладному камню, и стала смотреть на небо, не зная, как жить дальше, и лишь надеясь на то, что у нас будет ещё шанс быть вместе, пусть даже в другой жизни.

Вскоре на этом кладбище появился другой постоянный посетитель. Это была девушка, с аквамариновыми волосами, напоминающая прекрасную русалку. Она приходила и играла на скрипке, но уже для другой могилы. Для могилы гонщицы, которая разбилась, вылетев с трассы на своем желтом феррари. Врачи долго боролись за её жизнь, но, казалось, что девушка сама не хотела жить и бороться. Через четыре дня комы, её сердце остановилось, и тогда на её лице застыла непонятная лёгкая улыбка.

_**Эпилог.**_

Девочка с маленькими золотыми хвостиками гуляла по саду и рвала себе букет цветов. Неожиданно, откуда ни возьмись, подул легкий ветерок, и навстречу ей вышла девочка лет на пять старше, с пшеничными волосами. Девочка с хвостиками засмеялась и улыбнулась.

- Ты всегда появляешься с ветерком.

Вторая ей хитро подмигнула и протянула цветок. После чего развернулась и собиралась уйти, но девочка с хвостиками её окликнула.

- Харука, проводишь меня к ручью?

- Оданго – Харука развернулась – ты же знаешь, твоя мама не разрешает нам общаться.

- Ну и что, я ей не скажу, и никто не узнает – она улыбнулась ещё шире.

Харука смотрела на неё и не могла понять, что же ей мешает уйти, и сделать так, как положено по уставу. Но, она смотрела в эти голубые глаза, и какие-то чувства далёких воспоминаний шевелились в её душе. «Да ну его, этот устав» - подумала она и, взяв за руку принцессу, они отправились к ручью.


End file.
